Joyeux Noël, Harry
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Quand Blaise, Théo et Draco se lancent des gages, ça peut devenir embarrassant... TS.


JOYEUX NOËL, HARRY.

_Quand Blaise, Théo et Draco se lancent des gages, ça peut devenir embarassant...  
_

* * *

**En deux chapitres.  
**

* * *

« _Quoi ! Non mais t'es pas un peu malade, Zabini ?!_ S'exclama Draco Malfoy en se levant précipitamment. »

Ce qui fit qu'il se cogna la tête contre la monture du lit, le faisant grimacer. Il se massa le front. Blaise, Théo et Draco étaient tous les trois dans la chambre privée de Préfet-En-Chef du blond et s'amusaient à se lancer des gages. Draco venait d'en perdre un, et Blaise venait de lui dire une chose comme : « Tu vas au bal avec Potter ». Ce qui, il est évident, avait eu le don de choquer Draco au plus profond de son être. Déjà, l'associer, lui, à Potter, était un crime contre l'humanité qui devrait être puni à perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban. Enfin, annoncer ça avec le mot « bal » était susceptible d'être tué pour cela, et ce, par Draco lui-même. Aussi, il fusillait du regard de la-mort-qui-tue à la Malfoy, ses deux meilleurs amis.

« _T'es obligé, Draco ! De plus, si tu ne le fais, tu seras obligé d'embrasser sur la ventouse un Scroutt à Pétard._

- _Je crois que tu es complètement dérangé, mon pauvre Blaise_, marmonna le blond. »

Ledit Blaise ricana d'un air mauvais. Théo et lui le regardaient maintenant de manière fixe et Draco les soupçonna.

« _Ok, dites-moi pourquoi je devrais me suicider,_ lâcha-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- _Allons, ce n'est pas la mort, va !_ s'exclama Théo en retenant son éclat de rire.

- _Alors premièrement, tu dois le considérer comme ton rencard, c'est-à-dire que tu vas rester avec lui toute la soirée, et que tu ne danseras avec personne d'autre._

_- Tu fais vraiment chier, toi, j'avais prévu de danser avec Anthony, moi_, grogna le blond.

- _Comme tu deviens grossier_, ricana Théo. _Ensuite, tu devras le raccompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune. Bon, enfin, si vous voulez, faire tu sais quoi… T'as compris, te gêne pas !_ »

Et le couple éclata de rire. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui fulminait devant ce stupide coup monté. Aussi, très énervé, il les attrapa tous les deux et les jeta dehors en criant :

« _C'est ça, je vous laisse faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !_ »

Et il ferma la porte en la claquant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre Blaise s'écrier en riant comme un fou : « _c'est ça, dis plutôt que t'es tellement excité par la perspective de coucher avec que tu bandes comme un malade, et que tu voudrais te soulager tranquillement !_ ». Draco soupira et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il pencha sa tête vers ses pieds, enfin, surtout sur une partie de son anatomie très précieuse et dit à voix basse :

« _Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi et de ta foutue sensibilité au cul du balafré, je viens de me ridiculiser ?_ »

Conscient qu'il parlait tout seul, il se pinça légèrement et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon. Il serra les dents quand son boxer se frotta à son érection devenue douloureuse et se dépêcha de faire couler l'eau dans sa douche. Il se plaça alors dessous et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il put enfin prendre en main son sexe tendu. Alors, il pensa à Potter. A son cul qui avait l'air si parfait, moulé dans ses jeans. A son déhanchement quand il passait devant lui – Draco était sûr qu'il le faisait exprès, l'enfoiré ! Il commença un rapide va-et-vient en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Tout en continuant à se masturber, il se mordait la lèvre. Même s'il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger, il voulait éviter de prendre le risque en retenant ses râles de plaisir que seul Potter arrivait à lui arracher en n'étant pas là. Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui faire s'il avait été là, lui aussi, dans la douche, aussi nu que Draco et sa verge tout autant tendue.

«_ Putain, Potter…_ »

Appuyé contre le carrelage froid, il accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à jouir dans un gémissement bruyant. Haletant, il attrapa le pommeau de douche et rinça son corps qu'il aimait qualifier de parfait. Personne ne l'avait jamais approuvé, mais après tout, c'était un Malfoy, alors c'était tout à fait normal. Après avoir pris une douche un peu plus banale - même si tout ce que fait un Malfoy est loin d'être ordinaire - il sortit et s'enveloppa d'une serviette blanche. Le blond se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, s'observant sous toutes les coutures avec un regard provocateur, comme s'il essayait de se séduire lui-même. Il s'habilla enfin avec l'uniforme de Poudlard, s'ajustant minutieusement devant son miroir sur pied, épingla son insigne de Préfet-En-Chef, attrapa son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre privée.

C'était maintenant le début de l'après-midi, les septième années n'avaient pas eu cours pendant les deux premières heures, c'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de se détendre un peu avant de retourner en cours. Oui, prendre trois douches par jour était habituel pour Draco, et il assumait parfaitement. Comme tout ce qu'il faisait, à quelques exceptions près, bien sûr... Ainsi, il se dirigeait vers son double cours de métamorphoses, que les Serpentard avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor. Comme à son habitude, il arriva pile à l'heure, au moment où le Professeur McGonagall ouvrait la porte à ses élèves. Il s'installa donc au troisième rang, seul, puisque Blaise et Théo n'étaient toujours pas là... Draco soupira : ces deux-là ne seraient jamais à l'heure.

Le cours débuta et quelques minutes après, alors que le professeur donnait les consignes, deux élèves firent irruption dans la salle, essoufflés, mais ce n'étaient pas Blaise et Théo, mais Potter et Weasley. Cela agaça le blond.

« _Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, Messieurs. Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre manque de ponctualité._ » cingla McGonagall, et Draco ricana discrètement.

Mais alors que les deux retardataires se dirigeaient vers le fond de la classe, la vieille femme reprit : « Non, non. Monsieur Weasley, mettez-vous à côté de Miss Parkinson, et vous, Monsieur Potter, à côté de Monsieur Malfoy. Et je ne tolèrerai aucune objection, Potter, est-ce clair ? » finit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé audit Potter qui s'avançait vers le bureau de Draco en traînant des pieds. Il marmonna un vague « Oui, Professeur. » avant de poser lourdement son sac sur la table, renversant au passage l'encrier du blond et se renversant ainsi sur le parchemin vierge, ce qui lui valut un regard plus que noir.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit à ses côtés sans rien dire. Il sortit ses affaires sur la table et commença à prendre des notes. A sa droite, Draco manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à son voisin sans que celui-ci ne le voie. Il salua son manque de chance en marmonnant silencieusement dans sa barbe. Pourquoi, par Merlin, fallait-il que Poter se retrouve à place de Blaise ? A cause de cela, il risquait de perdre contenance ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il le regarde. Non, non et non. Bon sang de dragon, pourquoi il se mordillait la lèvre quand il relevait la tête pour regarder le tableau noir ? Contre son gré, Draco remarqua également que lorsqu'il réfléchissait, le brun suçotait légèrement sa plume d'aigle.

«_ Tu connais la composition du sang de dragon, toi ?_ »

Non mais qui avait pu poser une question aussi stupide ? Ça devait être au moins Potter. Sauf que ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé... «_ Bah, très probablement un Gryffondor. Personne n'est aussi stupide qu'eux pour ne pas connaître la composition du sang de dragon._ ». La tête d'Harry se tourna vers lui, avec cet air étonné et innocent qui faisait rougir Draco.

« _Tu ne la connais pas ?_ »

Comment ça ? Oh non, par pitié, que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait.

«_ Bien sûr que si, pour qui me prends-tu ?_

_- Pour le mec qui vient de me poser la question._

_- Je... Oui, c'était pour te tester, qu'est-ce que tu crois, se rattrapa-t-il avec un air suffisant, fier d'avoir rattrapé son coup._

_- Ok._ »

Draco en fut outré. En général, Potter répondait à ses piques par d'autres, mais ne le laissait jamais comme cela ! Vexé, il décida de ne pas lui adresser la parole de toute l'heure. Même si, en y réfléchissant bien, il se doutait que Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Ca n'aurait rien d'étonnant, en fait.

Fort de sa résolution, il travailla pendant les deux heures de cours sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à son voisin qui en fit de même. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il rangea ses affaires plus vite que d'habitude, alors que Potter prenait tout son temps. Draco décida de l'attendre et s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte. Lorsque Harry apparut, passant devant lui sans lui adresser un regard, il voulut agir :

« _Hé, Potter !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_ répondit le brun d'une voix lasse, sans se retourner. Aussi, Draco fut obligé de le suivre.

-_ Je voulais te demander... Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu veux bien que je t'invite au bal de Noël ?_

Pourquoi, Merlin, avait-il bégayé !

Cela eut le don de le faire s'arrêter net, regardant son vis-à-vis de manière choquée.

- _Tu... Quoi ?_

_- Ne me fais pas le répéter. Tu veux ou pas ? Non, attends, je ne te laisse pas le choix._

Harry haussa les épaules.

- _De toute façon, je t'aurais dit oui._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je plaisante, ça va._

_- Bon, alors je t'attendrai devant la Grande Salle, samedi. Et tâche d'être présentable, le binoclard. A plus !_ »

* * *

Voilà, voilà, pour cette première partie ! Je vous mets la suite dès que je le peux, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

HiMaboroshi.


End file.
